


Officers Shirogane and Shinguji at your service! [Police AU]

by lennard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu's Doughnut Break™, Alternate Universe - Police, I don't know how to write police, Kiibo is a big pure, Korekiyo is a tired man, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuichi is a big anxiety, There will be ships in this soon I swear, Tsumugi calls Rantaro a normie too much?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennard/pseuds/lennard
Summary: This is the result of me and my friend thinking "What if Tsumugi and Korekiyo were police officers?"Officers Shirogane and Shinguji work at Hope's Police (orginal name, I know) fighting crime and all that other stuff. But, when a devious mastermind causes havoc with their.. harmless pranks(?), and other awlful things, will the duo, joined with their department (a layed back officer, an angel of a secretary, an anxious head of department, and a.. robot?) and other people along the way, be able to stop him before he decides to move onto more.. consequential crimes?A.K.A. let's see how much gay, angst, slice of life, and doughnuts I can write into this.





	1. A new recruit?!

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm just grateful you clicked/pressed on this story (see, I'm computer and mobile friendly).  
> This chapter is like an introduction to the police department, future chapters will probably have more action.. maybe.  
> More people/ships will be introduced as the story progresses.  
> Also, credit to my friend, who gave me ideas for this story :)

"Put yar hands up!"

  
One girl, wearing a teal hoodie that resembled a cat, turned around at the sudden shout. Her glazed look immediately turned into one of shock. Some other people in the area soon looked around, too. They saw two dark-clothed men holding guns and a large sack. Smirking at the audience they received, they took a step forward.

  
"Yeh, that's right, be scared. Now give us yer stuff!" The other man demanded. A lot of people started to panic. What was going on? Was this a robbery? Were those real guns?

The men just laughed at the confused faces, aiming their guns at the crowd.

  
However, unbeknownst to them, that same cat girl had taken out her phone, and dialed a number.

  
_911_.

* * *

  
"Oh, why of all places did they have to rob a con?!" The officer said, running alongside her partner.

  
"I'm not sure if that matters, but I think we're closer to the commotion.." The other stated back.

  
And so, they kept running.

* * *

 

  
"Heh, yeah.. Put it all in.." The man snickered as he grabbed cash from pockets of civilians, whilst keeping his gun close to their heads.

  
"Thanks for the charity!" His friend took a long look at the frightened faces of the con-goers. "Anyway, we gotta get go-"

  
"Put your hands up!"

  
The two men turned around.

  
There, in uniform, stood two police officers. One, a female aged 19, with long blue hair and glasses. The other, a 20 year-old man with long black hair and.. a mask?

  
"Huh? Who the fuck are you?" One of the men spat, looking noticeably frustrated.

  
"Officer Shirogane and Shinguji here to protect and serve! Now, give these moe cosplayers back their money!" The officer, now known as Shirogane, pointed a finger right at the two men.

  
"Please do not embarrass us.." The other, presumably named Shinguji, said, slight irritation in his voice.

  
"This is ridiculous! I don't have time to play make believe.." One of the men interrupted and pointed his gun at the two. It seemed like the female officer froze up at the sight of the weapon, even shaking a little.

  
"Heheh.." He got her right where he wanted. Pretty easily in fact. He took long nerving steps towards the officer, trying to intimidate her further. Right until he was centimetres away from her face. He could even see the fear in her teal eyes. It was strange her partner wasn't reacting at all, but the man didn't care.

  
"Looks li- AAAH?!" The man couldn't even finish his sentence, as there was a jolting pain everywhere in his body. He fell back onto the ground, squirming on the floor in pain.  
His friend, confused, look back up at the girl. She was holding something, now with a smile planted across her face. Then it hit him.

  
She'd tazed him.

  
"Ah, did you have to do that for so long..?" The male officer asked.

  
"Well, I wanted to make it as convincing as possible." She replied smugly, which only got him to roll his eyes.

  
"What the hell? It was just an act?!" The man cried. The duo looked at him, and he stared back. The staring continued for a long time.

  
Until he ran away.

  
"H-huh?!" Shirogane gasped.

  
Instantaneously, the male officer sprinted after him, seeming to catch up pretty fast. The criminal went around corners, pushing past people and stalls, trying to loose the officer (and cursing the confusing layout of conventions). But he was no match. It was like the officer studied his every move almost perfectly.

  
Soon after the small chase, he hit a dead end. The man mouthed a "shit" under his breath, and looked back to find the officer. But he wasn't there. Did he loose him?  
Click.

  
He heard a sound behind his back, and realised his hands were now stuck. Turning back, he noticed his hands were cuffed.

  
And the masked man standing there.

  
"W-what the.." Was all he could say. He had no idea how the guy got there, and why he hadn't heard or seen him. It was just creepy.

* * *

  
The building was now filled with police officers handling the cuffed robbers and questioning people around. The duo, after being given a "good job" by some others, were just about to leave. That is until Shirogane noticed something.

  
"Aw, that's really cute! How much is it?" She pointed to a small plush of a black and white bear displayed on one of the many stalls. Her partner just sighed and walked back to their car.

* * *

  
Walking along the long corridor of the station, they talked idly about this and that.

  
"Hey you guys!" Greeted a blonde woman sitting at a desk. "I got you two the usual." She slided two coffees towards them. "A mochaccino with extra cream and a black coffee."

  
"Thank you, Akamatsu."

  
"Thanks, Kaede!"

  
The woman idly laughed at the different ways she was thanked, and continued working away at her messy desk. The other two then opened door next to her desk, and was welcomed by the smell of doughnuts, coffee, overdue work, and whatever else was in a stereotypical police office. But, before even taking a single step in the office, another voice spoke out behind them, accompanied by frantic footsteps.

  
"A-ah! Shirogane! Shinguji!" They turned around to see a familiar dark haired officer running towards them, holding a stack of papers under his arm. Some comically flew out of his grip, and landed randomly around the corridor.

  
"There you are! I-I need you two to complete this- oh wait! H-how was your duty today? Any mishaps?" He stuttered, interrupting himself.

  
"Officer Saihara," the other male started, "We were fine. You on the other hand, seem troubled." Yes, Shuichi Saihara, head of department 14, was always like this: clumsy, anxious. But today he seemed a bit more shaken up.

  
"Ah, sorry. I-it's just that Kirigiri told me that reports have to be given in earlier now, because some people are slacking off, a-and I don't want you two to be punished so I'm just cautious that-"

  
"Shuichi, we can do the work plainly fast for you. There's no need to worry." Shirogane smiled reassuringly. Her partner nodded in agreement. Even Kaede joined in, after hearing in on the conversation.

  
"Yeah Shuichi, I think you need a break from that mean old Kirigiri. I still can't believe her father thought she'd make a good deputy head." She frowned at the mere thought of the woman. Kyoko Kirigiri. Deputy head of Hope's Police, role given by her farther and head of force, Jin Kirigiri.

Saihara looked at each face, and sighed.

  
"I-I know, and I will.." He smiled hesitantly. The three seemed satisfied with the answer. Until-

  
"Shuichi Saihara!" A muffled voice shouted, startling the group. The officer whose name was called shot his hand into his pocket and retrieved a walkie-talkie.

  
"Yes, ma'am." He spoke into it.

  
"Please report to my office. This is important." The recipient ordered.

  
"O-of course, Kirigiri, I'll be right there!" He answered back, turning the handheld item off. "Sorry you guys, I-I'll talk to you later." He hurriedly sped off down the corridor, loosing more papers on the way.

  
Shirogane huffed. This always happened. Just as he promised to not let the deputy step all over him, he was addressing her as if he was a dictator from a manga.

  
As the blonde went back to her work, the two officers finally walked into their office. Of course, the greetings weren't over just yet.

  
"No drink for me?" Another voice asked, teasingly.

  
"Amami, you've most likely been in here all day. Akamatsu was bound to come in with your coffee already.. And judging by your desk, you've had several." The masked officer stated, pointing at the unorganised desk the other was sat at.

  
"Heh, you got me, Kiyo." Amami put his hands up, and the three shared a small chuckle.

  
"What a normie.." The female officer said under her breath and sat at her own desk, sipping on the hot drink at hand.

  
"You laughed though." The green haired officer laid back in his chair, sporting an "as a matter of fact" look.

  
Soon after the exchange of words, the only sounds coming from the small office was ruffles of paper and the typing of keyboards as the three got to work. This was the average routine of department 14: work, get a call for duty, work again, lunch break, get checked up on by Saihara, continue working, Akamatsu's doughnut break™, work yet again until the day was over. Shinguji didn't mind the constant repetition, although from hearing Shirogane put on headphones to watch anime on her phone and Amami dozing off a couple of times, he knew they thought otherwise.

* * *

  
They had been working for an hour or so, until someone stepped into their office, making the trio look up.

  
"U-um, hello again." Spoke the dark haired officer.

  
"Sup Shuichi." Waved Amami.

  
"I have an important announcement to make.. There will be a new recruit joining our department."

  
_"So that must be why Kirigiri summoned him to her office so urgently.."_ Shinguji thought to himself.

  
Shirogane's eyes lit up. "Oh, when are they coming?"

  
"Now a-actually, he's right here." Saihara awkwardly shifted and opened the door fully, to reveal a person. Well, not a person.

  
A robot.

  
It had the figure of a teenage boy, but it's body was covered in metal plating. The only human looking feature was it's pale face, although the rounded mechanical eyes did put that fact to shame. A visibility tall ahoge rested upon it's white hair.

  
"I am K1-B0, but you can address me as Kiibo." He spoke, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

  
They all stared at him, puzzled on what to make of it. A robot? Why would a robot join the police? Why would a robot be made like this in the first place?

  
"Well I'll be damned, an actual robot, hm?" Amami got up from his seat and strolled up to the robot. He seemed a lot shorter up close. "Rantaro Amami's the name." He stuck out his hand, and the other just looked at it. After a short moment, the robot's eyes widened in realisation and stuck his hand out too. It was like he didn't know what a handshake was. It was kind of.. cute.

  
"Nice to meet you, Amami. And, yes, I am a robot created by Professor Idabashi." He stated after the handshake, pointing his finger up in explanation.

  
"So, are you like a robot from si-fi manga? Do you have any special abilities?" Shirogane asked, putting a finger on her chin.

  
"Of course not! Do not ask such ridiculous questions!" The robot suddenly became defensive.

  
"Oh, sorry.. Um, anyway, I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, and this here's my partner: Korekiyo Shinguji." She pointed to the tallest male.

  
"Charmed, I'm sure.." He spoke, seeming unfazed that he didn't get to introduce himself properly.

  
"I am glad to meet all of you! And, I look forward to working in this department for the years to come!" The smallest said enthusiastically.

  
"A-ah, great." Saihara spoke up behind them. "K1- uh, Kiibo has already been introduced to Akamatsu, and has been given a map of the building. B-but he still needs to learn some basics, and unfortunately I have a lot of work to catch up on so-"

  
"I'll take him under my wing." Assured Amami, putting a hand on the robot's shoulder. "I've always wanted a partner."

  
"Thank you, Amami. That really lifts off some stress.. Um, for now, I want you all to make Kiibo feel welcome. As for me, I need to continue filling out some reports, so I'll see you all soon." The officer ended his announcement and left the room, hearing a few goodbyes as he did so.

  
"Well, Kiibo, this is our office. You can take the desk next to mine." Rantaro pointed to an empty desk, which was pushed next to his one, crowded with coffee cups and stacks of paper. The robot eagerly sat down at the desk, and examined it.

  
"Wow, I am actually in a police office!" He exclaimed.

  
"Omigosh he's so pure.." The female officer whispered to her partner, which made him roll his eyes a second time that day.

  
"So, what do you usually do here?" Kiibo asked.

  
"On a typical day, we work, go on assignments, and-" Rantaro was cut off by another voice.

  
"Doughnuts!" Tsumugi chirped, leaning closer to the two men. "Everyday during her lunch break, Kaede brings us some delicious doughnuts from a cafe her friend works at."

  
"You could try to have one, before Tsumugi eats them all." Rantaro shot back, a small smirk planted on his face.

  
"Oi, normie!" She fumed.

  
"Would you please refrain from this ridiculous back and fourth?" Korekiyo stopped them from going even further.

  
"I agree. And, plus, I cannot eat food like humans. It has no purpose to me, since I run on electricity." The robot stated, much to the two's dismay.

  
The room now felt awkward. They would of went back to work in a situation like this, but as Shuichi had ordered, they had the rest of the day off to welcome Kiibo. As well as that, the robot didn't have any work to complete, so it wouldn't be very fair on him. Trying to think of something to do, Amami made a suggestion.

  
"How about we.. go on patrol?"

  
"Patrol? Oh, that sounds fun!" Kiibo beamed, looking directly up at the other.

  
"Oh, it is! Can we, Kiyo?" Tsumugi put her hands together in a pleading manner, directing her gaze to the masked officer.

  
"I suppose we could." He picked up what looked like a set of car keys from his desk. "However I will not tolerate you playing that CD again."

  
"What the K-pop one?" Rantaro asked, as Tsumugi whined in the background.

  
"No, she's gotten a new one from the convention we were at earlier.." Korekiyo replied, wincing at the memory of the music he had the displeasure of hearing on the way back to the office.

  
"Fine.." She gave in, crossing her arms melodramatically. While this conversation took place, Kiibo wondered how bad the music could have been.

* * *

  
There was only one relevant word to describe the car.

  
Hot.

  
It was so frustratingly hot in there, it felt like Tsumugi was physically going to melt. Curse the sweltering temperatures the summer brought. Fanning herself with her hand, she looked behind at the back seats. It looked as if Rantaro was having the same thought too, but was better at holding back his irritation. Kiibo on the other hand, looked fine. Maybe robots didn't feel weather like humans did. Although, on closer inspection, he was actually sweating?

  
"U-um, Shinguji, it seems very warm in here. I'm a bit concerned about everyone's wellbeing, even mine. I am not allowed to stay in hot conditions for a long period of time." The robot cautioned. Oh yeah, the perpetrator of their current heat wave.

  
Korekiyo.

  
He specifically stated to not open the windows (as it could cause commotion from the public for some unclear reason), meaning they were driving in a literal oven.

  
"I am sure we can all suffice this, it's not even that hot." He stated. It felt like a mock to Tsumugi.

  
"How about you just turn on the air conditioning?" Rantaro suggested. Oh. Why hadn't she thought of that in the first place? What a plainly good idea. And so, she turned it on.

  
It was a blessing as blasts of cold air filled the car. She leaned back in her seat in contempt, and looked out the window, feeling more focused to catch any shading looking people. The two men in the back were relieved too, and the robot started to ask his new partner about aspects of his job. Too bad the driver didn't feel the same. Of course his disgust of air conditioning would be the factor to ruin this trip, and he hoped this patrol would go by very, very quickly..

* * *

  
"Oh, hey guys! Welcome ba.." The blonde stopped her cheerful greeting mid-sentence, noticing the tallest officer walking behind the other three, looking mentally scarred. She stared blankly at him until they were all in the office.

  
"That patrol was very helpful experience. Thank you Shinguji for taking time out of your day to help protect the streets!" The robot thanked the masked officer, who slumped into his chair and put his hands over his face.

  
"Mm.." Was all he could respond with. He needed some serious rest after that episode. Oblivious, Tsumugi came over to him to see what was wrong.

  
"You know, I think you fit in well, Kiibs.." Rantaro casually stated, putting his hands behind his head as he sat down too.

  
"Kiibs? I am Kiibo." The robot corrected, confused.

  
"Ah, no, it's a nickname. It's what friends give each other."

  
"F-friends?" His cheeks flushed at the term. Rantaro thought of him as a friend? Wow, his first friend. The only other person close to him was Professor Idabashi, who raised him like a father. But that was family, this was a different type of relationship. Kiibo sat down next to him happily.

  
"I gladly accept you offer of mutual affection, Amami." The robot concluded.

  
"You don't have to say it like that, you know? And, you can call me Rantaro." He gave a relaxed smile.

  
"Oh, okay.. Rantaro." Saying his first name felt interesting. Kiibo was very excited to see what else friends did.

  
"Sorry Kiyo, I forgot you didn't like, um, AC.." The female officer apologised to her partner. "You can have my extra doughnut later if you'd like."

  
"I accept your apology, Tsumugi.. But please, you can keep your doughnut. I know how much you like them." Korekiyo reassured.

  
The day ended in Akamatsu's doughnut break™ and Shuichi's checkup, who seemed a lot more stress-free when they saw him again. He even stopped for a doughnut, after Kaede and Tsumugi's plead. After parting ways with Amami and Kiibo, the two officers got into Shinguji's car and set off. It became customary that he took his partner to her apartment block, before making his way to his own home. However, everyday the same exact question was asked.

  
"How come I never get to come to your house, Kiyo?"

  
The masked officer sighed, keeping his eyes on the road.

  
"There's no important reason why you should." He replied curtly.

  
"Yeah, but, we've been partners for so long, and you've been round my apartment a couple of times so.."

  
"Well, maybe soon. But just.. not at the moment." It felt like he was hiding something there. Tsumugi had theorised about what it could be. A dead body? A ghost? A body pillow? She shrugged off the question, even though she was probably going to ask it again the same time tomorrow.

  
They soon arrived at the female's stop, and she got out of the car. She waved sweetly before walking off. Now alone and a few miles ahead of him, Korekiyo thought back on the chaotic day.

  
An actual robot joining the force. How peculiar. It wasn't something he would of expected to happen, despite his already crazy life. Saihara's problem wasn't getting any better, but he wasn't one to intervene on someone's life, unless he was close to them. Oh, and that damned air conditioning. Korekiyo wasn't good with mechanics, but wondered if it was possible to get it removed.

  
Noticing his house in the distance, he wondered something else.

  
_Tomorrow couldn't be stranger, right?_

 


	2. A crazy case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The department are introduced to a new organisation, and a drug that they've created. But, they need a sample of the drug, and the place they have to retrieve it from is a.. strip club?!  
> (Also Kiyo gets phone calls, Tsumugi has a sexuality crisis, and Miu is a goddamn stripper.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>tfw there's 2 grammar mistakes in the first chapter :,)
> 
> Okay but anyway, thanks for 7 kudos! :D  
> This chapter contains some violence and strippers, be warned.

Fortunately, the day started out as per usual.

  
Get ready, pick up Tsumugi, make his way to the office. Of course the only new thing Korekiyo did was greet the new guy: the robot. But, other than that, everything seemed normal. Drinking his morning coffee, the masked officer got to work. Although, he couldn't help but listen in on a conversation between his partner and the robot.

  
"Um, yesterday I realised that you don't wear, uh.. clothes like we do." Shirogane started, trying not to upset Kiibo like she accidentally did the previous day. "And, I decided to make you a little something so you'd feel more.. 'police-y'." The robot looked intriguingly at the other as she took out something from a bag.

  
It was a police hat, in a peaked cap style, but modified so there was a small hole on top.

  
"This hole is for your ahoge to fit through, as I thought it might get squished if you wore it normally." She explained. The other just stared at it in awe for a few seconds.

  
"W-wow, I am so grateful for your kindness, Shirogane.." Kiibo welled up, thanking the female officer with joy. She just chuckled at the overzealous reaction.

  
"It's plainly no problem at all. Just making this hat really helped with my cosplayer's block." Tsumugi said as she gave the hat to the robot, who put it on almost immediately.

  
"Lookin' good, Kiibs." A voice complimented, walking into the office.

  
"Oh, Rantaro! There you are! I was concerned if you were ill or injured, and couldn't come into work today." Kiibo spoke in relief.

  
"Amami is always late.. Makes me wonder how he still manages to keep his job." The masked officer added in.

  
"I have my ways.." He smiled mysteriously, sipping on a cup of coffee.

  
It was back to normal in the office for a few hours; Kiibo had received work earlier that morning so everyone had something to do. Just an average day..

* * *

  
"G-good morning." Their door had been opened and the department head had stepped inside.

  
"Good morning, Saihara! Is there an urgent task we must complete?" The robot greeted back, determinedly.

  
"Um, w-well, kind of.." Shuichi began. He let himself in and laid out sheets of paper on a table, gesturing for the four to come over. They complied, curious as to what he was about to announce.

  
"There has been a report of an manmade substance being smuggled around the city. It has been dubbed as a very harmful drug, but we don't have enough samples to test it's full effects." He pointed at each diagram and description accordingly.

  
"Hm, a drug case. I still cannot believe some people would willingly take such intoxicating things." Kiibo commented in disgust, earning a nervous cough from Rantaro.

  
"Kirigiri and.. Kirigiri have trusted you four to help stop the selling of this drug. Now i-it does sound like a big responsibility, but all they require from you for now is to get them a clear sample of the substance." He concluded.

  
"And how will we manage that?" Korekiyo asked, studying each paper carefully.

  
"W-well, the only information we know about the manufacturer of the drug is that they are an organisation going by the name D.I.C.E, and there's an associate who frequents a specific place to sell the drug." Shuichi placed down another paper, showing a logo of said organisation, more information, and a man.

  
"Dice, huh..?" Rantaro stared at the logo. "..Weird name."

  
"Who is the man?" The robot asked. The man in the picture had red spiked hair, pale blue eyes and a goatee.

  
"That's Leon Kuwata. He is the man you'll need to find." The head officer replied.

  
"Find where?" Tsumugi asked. Shuichi looked away nervously.

  
"U-um, it's a place called.. Titty Typhoon." He blushed in embarrassment after saying the name.

  
"Isn't that a strip club?" Amami inquired.

  
"What's that?" Kiibo questioned.

  
"Ummm, a place.." The female officer trailed off, not wanting to "taint the robot's mind".

  
"A-anyway, you four will need to go there at 10pm tonight, in non-uniform, and retrieve the substance from Kuwata." Saihara carried on. "For now, carry on with any unfinished reports, and start planning anything extra. Call me if you need any help." And, after a few "yes sir"s, he exited the room, leaving the sheets for the officers.

  
"Another case for us, huh guys?" Tsumugi picked up one of the sheets.

  
"Ah, yes. Especially since we've not investigated such a.. place before." Korekiyo replied. "However, I think-" He was suddenly cut off by a ringing sound. He turned to his desk to see that it was his phone making the noise.

  
"My apologies, but I must take this call." The masked officer picked up the phone and left the room, to find a suitable and quiet area.

  
"It's okay!" Shirogane called to him, and turned to the other two. "What do you two think?"

  
"Well, I am just wondering why we cannot go now.." Kiibo pondered.

  
"It it isn't open yet." Rantaro stated casually.

  
"Why?"

  
"Uh, because it just isn't.." He didn't want to explain the real reason to the robot, even though they would all be going there soon. Instead, he looked at the D.I.C.E sheet again.

  
"No, not the case, I mean who's calling Kiyo." Tsumugi corrected. Did this person have something to do with why she wasn't allowed to come to her partner's house?

  
"Shirogane, isn't it rude to pry into someone's private life?" Kiibo defended.

  
"I'm pretty sure nothing of Kiyo's life is private when it comes to Tsumugi." Amami teased, eyes never leaving the paper. She sighed, giving up on her question.

* * *

  
It was now 10pm, the designated time they were instructed to go at. The four officers were in Shinguji's car, all dressed in their normal clothing (except Kiibo, who only needed to take his hat off). While Tsumugi was chatting away with Korekiyo at the front, the two in the back were quiet. Rantaro decided to break the silence.

  
"Uh, how old are you, anyway?" He was genuinely curious about the robot's age, and if he was the legal age to get into the club.

  
"I was designed to closely resemble an 18 year old." He told the other. "How about you?"

  
"20." At least there wasn't a huge age gap between them. "How are you feeling about your first assignment, then?"

  
"I am very excited actually! I hope I'm able to help you guys!" He beamed with his usual eagerness.

  
"I bet you will, Kiibs." It felt like the other's optimism was contagious.

  
"It seems as if we are here." The masked male announced, causing everyone to look out the car windows at the building he'd stopped at. It was a relatively large place, with blinding neon lights and a pretentious front design. It was the kind of place that would draw in lonely men, who wanted some excitement in their bland, boring lives. Loud, tasteless music could be heard from the inside.

  
"Just by looking at this place, it makes me uncomfortable.." Tsumugi admitted.

  
"We will not be in there for long, as we only need to find Kuwata." Korekiyo reassured.

  
"Although, we can't look like we're there just to find him - it will make people suspicious. The best thing to do is to make it seem we're in there for what they're showing." Ranataro was right. They couldn't just start searching the place, people would obviously get skeptical. They had to look somewhat interested in.. "that".

  
After getting out of the car and walking into the building, the four were hit by the overwhelming smell of alcohol and strong mixes of cologne and perfume. The inside wasn't any better, either. The lights seemed a lot brighter, and the decor wasn't the prettiest. But, the customers there didn't seem to notice, or care. They were more focused on drinking, or watching the woman on stage. It made the officers wonder if Kuwata was just like these men, and if D.I.C.E was any similar.

  
"I have never seen a place like this before.." Kiibo stated, while looking around. When his eyes landed on the stage however, he froze. "W-what are those women doing..?"

  
The two woman on the highly lit stage were wearing scantily clad clothing, and were dancing in a seductive manner. A couple of men whistled in delight.

  
"It is part of these places, I would rather us ignore it." Korekiyo replied, scanning around for the redhead they needed.

  
"Calm down, Kiyo. As I said, we can't be too serious-" Rantaro was cut off by a muffled ringing.

  
"Ah, it seems I'm getting another call.." The masked male retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Keep watch while I take this."

  
"Hmm.." Tsumugi thought aloud as her partner walked out of the building. "The second call today.." Was it the same person who called him earlier? She turned around to ask the others about it, but noticed they had sat down at a table near the runway section of the stage, and rushed over.

  
She also noticed that the women who were originally on the stage had left. Why? Was someone else about to come on?

  
"Gentlemen." An anonymous announcer started. Oh yeah. It also occurred to Tsumugi that she was the only female in there apart from the "dancers". It made her uneasy, and hoped no men would spot her through the dim lighting of the seating area. "Please welcome Miss. Iruma."

  
It seemed like everyone had directed their sight to the stage, with eager faces. This made the three curious - who was this Iruma?

  
As the music slowly started, a female leg appeared from behind the oddly patterned curtains. More body parts were reviled until a strawberry blonde woman was in clear view. She wore only black lingerie and high knee translucent socks, with an extremely short hot pink skirt. She strutted down the runway stage in time with the music, as if she had practised the routine beforehand. There were already cheers and whistles from a few men, enticed by the woman.

  
Rantaro didn't care much for the dancer. Even though he kept saying to Korekiyo that they should look interested, he honestly wasn't himself. He eyes started panning around the club until he paused at the bar. It was dark there, but he could still make out features on people. Such as someone with red hair.

  
Hang on.

  
He recalled the picture of the D.I.C.E associate in his mind, and compared it to the man. Same eyes, hair, piercings.

  
It was Leon Kuwata.

  
"Kiibs!" He whispered loud enough so he caught his partners attention. He pointed discreetly at the redhead, and the robot looked over.

  
"It's Kuwat- mph!" Rantaro had quickly put his hand over the robot's mouth, to stop his shout.

  
"Ah, you have to be quiet." He looked around to see if anyone had noticed them. Thankfully no one had. He got up, signaling for Kiibo to follow him.

  
Tsumugi hadn't noticed this take place, as she was drawn to the female on stage. There was something about her curves, her body shape, it reminded her of something she liked. _Anime._

  
Iruma had noticed the female, and was slightly taken aback. When was the last time a girl came here? She paraded closer to her, and kneeled down. It was a chance she wasn't going to put down, and it could excite the men too.

  
"Hello, sugar." Iruma spoke with a low tone. Realising the blonde was in front of her, Tsumugi tried to think of something to say.

  
"Are you an anime girl?"

  
"What the fuck?"

* * *

  
The two men had approached Kuwata from behind, Kiibo behind Rantaro. The green haired man confidently tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

  
"What..?" The redhead's eyes widened when he saw the man who tapped him. "W-what the hell do you want?!" He almost looked nervous, as if he was trying to hide something. Amami assumed it was the drug. But why would he become nervous in the first place?

  
"Whoa there friend, we just want to talk." Rantaro coolly stated.

  
"There's nothing to talk about." Kuwata harshly spoke.

  
"You're pretty hot-headed, aren't you? Look, I only want to know about the-" He suddenly paused. He noticed something in the other's pocket.

  
"R-Rantaro!" Kiibo shouted behind him. He shot his eyes back up to Leon, who had now brought out a gun, and aimed it directly at Rantaro's head. He put his hands up accordingly, but kept on a smile.

  
"You're quick to pick a fight.." He looked directly into the other's eyes, completely calm. The robot was fearful of the situation. Was Rantaro going to be okay? What should he do? But then, he noticed something.

  
His partner was trying to feel around on the bar table behind him for an object. An empty beer bottle. Kiibo quickly handed it to him and in a flash had hit Kuwata over the head with it. He dropped his gun, holding his head in pain.

  
"F-fuck!" He cried. This then got the attention of people around them.

  
"Bar fight!" Someone had drunkenly shouted and punched a man next to him. Soon, the whole club was in havoc. Objects being thrown, people getting beat up, even some of the dancers joined in the action.

  
"You okay Kiibs?" Rantaro looked over to his partner, who nodded back.

  
"Y-yeah I- WATCH OUT!"

  
Rantaro didn't have time to react, as he was suddenly punched right in the nose. He stumbled back, pink blood trickling down his face.

  
Leon had hit him back.

  
"Rantaro!" The robot scrambled to help his friend.

  
"I-I'm fine.." He said, looking back up to see Kuwata scowling at him. He then fled the scene seconds after. But, Rantaro wasn't done yet. He ran after him, Kiibo following close behind.

* * *

  
At the same time, Korekiyo had just finished his phone call, and walked back into the club. The mood was completely different from what he remembered. What happened while he was gone?

  
"G-get off me!" He heard a familiar female voice over the loud shouting and fighting. His eyes shot to where the cry came from.

  
Tsumugi.

  
A man was trying to grab her, and she was trying to fight back. However, the man was a lot stronger and was winning over the struggle.

  
"Heheh, you sure play hard to get- Ack!" The man was cut off as someone punched him, hard. He fell to the floor, letting go of the blue haired female. She was confused, until she saw who punched him.

  
"K-Kiyo..!" She exclaimed.

  
"Let's go." The masked man grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the building. It was hopefully the last time they were ever going in there.

  
Panting heavily outside, the two noticed three other people run out of the club. First the associate, who was bleeding from his head. Then, Rantaro and Kiibo? Why was Rantaro bleeding too?

  
"Shit, he got away." Rantaro muttered.

  
"And we didn't even get a sample.." The robot felt ashamed of himself.

  
"Hm..? Oh, we did."

  
"Huh?"

  
The taller male took out a small bag of a purple powder-like substance.

  
"Saw it in his pocket." He smirked.

  
"Sly." The two men turned around to see Korekiyo. Rantaro just chuckled.

  
"At least we got what we came for, but we can't question the guy." He looked back at the empty street. "Who knows where he could've ran off to."

  
"O-oh well.." Tsumugi stuttered, looking a bit shaken.

  
"Ah, are you alright, Tsumugi?" Korekiyo put a hand on her shoulder.

  
"Yeah, I'm just hungry after all this stuff.." She confessed.

  
In the end, the four decided to drive to a nearby diner, to discuss to each other their findings (and also so Amami could clean his nosebleed). Rantaro explained what happened between him and Kuwata, and Tsumugi explained her experience with Iruma.

  
"In the end, I'm just confused if I like girls now.." She awkwardly stated. Her partner sighed at her strange conclusion.

  
"Anyway, Rantaro, may I have a look at the sample?" He asked the male opposite him in the booth.

  
"Sure." He handed him the bag, and he studied it.

  
"I wouldn't have expected it to be purple. What an odd choice." He commented.

  
"Well, Saihara did state it was manmade. D.I.C.E had the freedom to design it however they liked." Kiibo added.

  
"Maybe it tastes like.. grape?" Tsumugi inquired.

  
"Grape?" Rantaro asked.

  
"Ah sorry, I'm just hungry." She apologied, scratching her head. "Thanks again for paying for my food, Kiyo, but you didn't have to."

  
"No, I did. I did not realise my phone call would go on for so long, and that you would happen to get into trouble while I was gone. This is merely my apology." He explained.

  
Soon, their food arrive. Well, only Tsumugi and Rantaro ordered food. Korekiyo wasn't hungry and Kiibo couldn't eat anyway.

  
"What should we do about the club?" Kiibo asked, as the two started their meals.

  
"I suppose the best thing to do is to question any witnesses and staff." The masked male proposed. "It is too late now, but we can continue this case tomorrow."

  
"We should definitely ask the Iruma girl Tsumugi met." The robot started. "It seemed as if she was a popular, erm, dancer, so she might know who Leon is."

  
"Good thinking, Kiibs." Rantaro shot him a smile, causing the other to smile bashfully in return.

  
"I am just using the information we already know."

  
"You use it better than these two ever could." Korekiyo jested.

  
"Oi! I can.. But, not when I'm eating.." Tsumugi's failed protest caused a small laughter from the four.

* * *

  
After dropping Rantaro and Kiibo off at their respective homes, it was just the two of them again. It was coming up to midnight, meaning they weren't going to have a long sleep until work. Kaede was going to need to make them stronger coffees in the morning. Shinguji was waiting for the usual question, but was surprised when it wasn't asked.

  
"Well? Aren't you going to ask me?"

  
"Ask you what..?" She did seem a bit tired after looking over her again.

  
"About why you cannot come to my house?"

  
"Oh, yeah. But, I have a different question actually."

  
"Oh?"

  
"Who was calling you today?"

  
"A person."

  
"Yeah, but, who? Is it someone close to you?"

  
Korekiyo paused for a moment.

  
"It's.. none of your business."

  
Tsumugi sighed. He wasn't going to budge. There was no point in trying to edge him further. Instead, she leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. It was a calm night, the sky a beautiful contrast of dark blue and twinkling stars. It made her feel relaxed..

  
...

  
_"Tsu, we.. he.. Tsu.. Tsu..?"_

  
...

  
"Tsumugi!"

  
"H-huh?!" The female jumped in surprise. Did she fall asleep? The tranquil atmosphere must've lulled her.

  
"We're here." The male next to her announced. She looked at the window. Oh. Her apartment block.

  
"Ah, sorry Kiyo. Um, I'll see you tomorrow.." She got out of the car and walked towards the building, hearing her partner's car drive away in the distance.

  
Walking to her flat, she thought back on the day.

  
It was crazy, that's for sure. What could be in that drug, and why was it purple? Was she going to look into her sexuality problem? And who was the person calling Korekiyo? So many questions, not many answers. But, she was more focused on sleep than anything else. Now in her apartment, she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes.

  
_"Tomorrow, I'm gonna find out who that caller is.."_ That was Tsumugi's final thought as sleep took over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is a determined wamen ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Will tomorrow be stranger? I'm not sure. ;)


End file.
